Hogwarts Kids
by Ashlee Taylor
Summary: The original threesomes kids goes to Hogwarts. Been Told Great Story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

"Move?!" screamed a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"I am so not moving" she said  
  
"Well honey it's not technicly moving, just going overseas for school." said her mother with long brown hair with soft curls, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Yes and it's the best school around, Hilary. I went when I was a boy" said a tall lanky man with tosseled black hair, and green eyes, black circular glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Yes indeed, this man was Harry Potter.  
  
"Honey, Hogwarts is a great school and even though its not in LA," said the mother again  
  
"Or Near It" interupted Harry.  
  
"-doesn't mean it's not a good school!" finished her mother.  
  
"I get it OK! It's such a great school just because Dad did all this stuff there doesn't mean I want to do the same!" she said as she marched off to her baby blue room.  
  
"Your going and thats that!" yelled Harry  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Ding Dong"  
  
Hilary ran down the stairs yelling "I'll get it I'll get it I'll Get it!" She then opened the door and said "Hey chica!" to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey girl. Wazzup?"  
  
"Oh Nothing Much. Hey c'mon upstairs"  
  
"okay"  
  
"Meet me up there"  
  
"alright" Kelly said as she ran up the stairs  
  
"Hey Mom, Kelly and I will be in my room" she said running up the stairs  
  
"Okay honey" said her mom  
  
She then heard a door slam.  
  
"Hey Kell?" asked Hilary  
  
"Yeah?" she said  
  
"Im not going to school in Oregon"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to go the Hogwarts"  
  
"So wheres that?"  
  
"London"  
  
"London?"  
  
"Yeah London?"  
  
"I am SO sorry chica!" said Kelly  
  
"I know its horrible" she said  
  
"I am gonna miss you soooo much!"  
  
"I know me too I wonder what Brendans gonna say?"  
  
"Oh he wanted me to give you this note" said Kelly  
  
"Oh Ok" Hilary said  
  
She opened it and Kelly said "Read It Aloud"  
  
The note said this:  
  
"Hilary  
  
The last two years have been great Going to movies and hanging out But when I go to school in Oregon I want to be free like not attached so I really hope we can just be friends instead of more than that. Sincerly  
  
Brendan"  
  
Hilary finished reading it with tears  
  
"I am so sorry chica He is such a jerk" Kelly said comfortingly and Hilary just kept crying. 


	2. Chapter Two

As Hilary boarded the plane she thought about how much she was going to hate Hogwarts, and how unfair it was of her parents to make her go. Sience their flight was at 10:00pm right after she boarded the plane, she fell asleep against the window. When she awoke, she realized that they were landing. The plane landed, and Hilary picked up her backpack, and fuzzy blue leapord print purse filled with every girls necessities (magic or muggle). They went to the baggage claim and picked up Hilary's baby blue trunk, that she had insisted on decorating herself, and she had REFUSED to use her fathers old one, even though they had the EXACT same initials (Harry James Potter and Hilary Jasmine Potter) her initials were in baby pink and overall her trunk was VERY pretty.  
  
Hilary became amazed at how BIG London was, and totally forgot about Hogwarts until her father said, "Wait and See, Hogwarts is Bigger" which reminded her of Hogwarts so she started pouting.  
  
"Hm" she said in an angry voice.  
  
The next week went along very quickly and today her father was taking her somewhere for a suprise.  
  
"C'mon tell me" she pleaded as they walked down a row of London shops.  
  
"Nope" said Harry  
  
"Please"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"PLEASE"  
  
"We're here" he said nodding towards a place that looked like a pub,  
  
"Oh my gawd! this is my suprise" Hilary thought.  
  
When they walked in, and her father walked past with Hilary following him curiosly wondering what in the world this place could be. Harry wiped his brow and in the process his bangs were lifted to reveal his lightning bolt scar, then after realized what he did, he muttered, "Oh great here we go again."  
  
"Oh my it's Harry Potter" said an old lady.  
  
"Harry Potter?!" a state of question rang through the pub.  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry Potter" he said like "Oh GREAT!","and this is my daughter" he continued, "Hilary."  
  
"The boy-who-lived has a daughter! Goodness Gracious!"  
  
"Yes I have a daughter, I must be going now." he said to Hilary "Follow Me" so she did and they went to a brick wall. Harry tapped some bricks in some sort of combanation, and then the bricks moved aside and there was some kind of alley, in a diagonal. "Hil, welcome, to Diagon Alley" he said presentingly.  
  
"Uh, thanks Dad, I guess" she responded "What the heck is this place?" she asked as they started walking down the alley.  
  
"The best place to get school supplies" he said.  
  
"School Supplies, what do you mean, school supplies?" she asked.  
  
"Well for Hogwarts of course. Where else?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Hogwarts" with a sense of longing in her voice.  
  
"Here is Flourish and Blotts for all your books. C'mon now lets go inside" he said ushering her inside. Harry went and purchased books for Hilary, while she just looked around. "C'mon Hilary let's-"  
  
"Potter?" said a voice Harry would never forget.  
  
"Malfoy." said Harry.  
  
"Oh look, we've got another, yipee!" said Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah we've got another bulling git! Whoopee!"  
  
"So this is the 'All American' Potter huh? Well she definitly looks very um, whats the word, Americanized. With red, white, and blue, all over. Bet you know the National Anthem huh" Draco said menacingly to Hilary.  
  
"First of all she was born here so she has every right to-" Harry started to say but was interrupted by Draco saying  
  
"What did you just say little patriot?" bending over to Hilary "What did you just mutter?"  
  
"I just said that you don't look very American, or very British for that matter." Hilary said "You look like a guy who only likes girls who are pretty, and showy. And don't think I'm stupid, cuz I know that YOU'RE father was in AZKABAN, and that no one in their right mind would want to hang out with YOU!"she finished.  
  
"Oh really-" he started but someone said  
  
"Let me fight this battle" a mini Draco stepped in front of Hilary, and said "Well Yankee Doodle Dandie, I'm not stupid either, I know all sorts of things about YOUR father, and SO many insults that I could give him, so just shut-up" he said.  
  
"Make Me" said Hilary.  
  
When the kid through a punch at her she blocked it and got him in the stomach. "Don't let it be said that I'm not athletic. I do Billy Banks Adavnced Tae Boe Workout every morning buster!" she said as she followed her father outside the shop. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: The Lyrics may not be correct cuz i got them off a movie cuz i couldnt find the lyrics anywhere. its Intaferon's Get Out Of London**  
  
"Hilary what in the world was that about?" asked Harry as they got out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"NO ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY!" she said moving some brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Harry-Is that you?" asked a voice he hadn't heard in years but recognized it instantly.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry suprisingly.  
  
"Wow Harry its great to see you!"  
  
"I know, it's great to see you too!" he said giving her a hug as Hilary looked disgusted.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I came to get school supplies for my daughter"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We came with Ron's family" she said  
  
"Really?" he asked "Do you know where he is?" he asked.  
  
"Right Here Mate." said another voice Harry would never forget.  
  
"Hey!" he said as Hilary sat down and pressed play on her CD player as her father said "How's it going?"  
  
And the man Hilary heard was Ron said "Oh Nothing Really just getting....." his voice faded out by Hilary's music finally playing.  
  
Monday Mornin, wake up get goin, ring ahead, bustin it, and maybe if I wanna, bring on the bells at half past eight, keys on the teal, hey I'm gonna be late! I'm walkin on the pavement, skippin on the line so the past go give me somethin on so row. Get on the bus when the crowds gonna stop, me sittin down I head to the top. I sit up on the roof cuz their aint no sun. I think somebody's tellin me G-G-G-G-G-G-G Get Out Of London. she pressed stop on her CD player and thought "Yeah that explains MY LIFE!"  
  
"Hilary, can you come here for a minute?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
"Hilary this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione," he paused looking at her because he assumed she was married and he didn't know her married name.  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger."  
  
"We Went to Hogwarts together."  
  
"Oh yeah that stupid place." she said walking over and sitting down on the curb "Hey Ron, whats up with Hermione and her last name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I wanted to tell you about that" he said taking Harry to the side.  
  
"Oh right, like I don't even matter." said Hilary.  
  
"Hey!" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Um do I know you?" asked Hilary  
  
"I'm Hermione's Daughter, Kimberly but EVERYONE calls me Kim, and this is Ethan" she said as another boy with red hair walked over. "He's Ron's Son"  
  
"Hey" he said "Whats Going On?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess." she said  
  
"Well are you going to Hogwarts too?" Kim asked  
  
"Oh that stupid school?"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Do you ACTUALLY want to go?" Hilary asked  
  
"Of course I actually want to go." said Kim in an annoyed voice with a very strong British accent.  
  
"Whatever." said Hilary.  
  
"Hilary, c'mon we have to go and get some more things!" called Harry  
  
"Ok Dad!" she said "Oh great!" she muttered "Here we go again!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: When Hilary brings her purse over to her without getting up its because shes telekinetic.  
  
Harry and Hilary finished their shopping and pretty soon it was time to go on the Hogwarts Express. She got on to the platform, boarded the train, and sat in an empty compartment. She was about to pull out her CD player when she remembered her purse was on the other side so she lifted her finger, pointed it to her purse and concentrated on it and it came flying over to her. Then she heard a door slam and Kim, Ethan, and another boy came in with brown hair and brown eyes that she didn't know.  
  
"Hey, You in a better mood today?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah um, I guess so." said Hilary.  
  
"This is Jake Harris, this is gonna be his first year too."  
  
"Hi" said Jake.  
  
"Hi" replied Hilary.  
  
"So what's your name again?" asked Hilary to Kim.  
  
"Kimberly Granger, but everyone calls me Kim."  
  
"Your mom's Hermione right? Well who's your dad?"  
  
"Oh well see, my mom met this guy who was supposedly this TOTALLY perfect guy, and he was a muggle. But my mom didn't care. They were engaged, so, he got my mom pregnant without knowing it and when she told him, he was furious and didn't want to marry her anymore, so when I was born, I was given my mothers last name and techniclly, I have no father. I've never met him, and I never want to." she finished  
  
"Wow" said Hilary "I didn't know it was like that."  
  
"Its No Biggie!" said Kimberly.  
  
"So whatcha listening to?" asked Jake.  
  
"Just my favorite song arrangements from American Idol"  
  
"You mean Pop Idol" corrected Kim.  
  
"What?" asked Hilary confused.  
  
"Pop Idol, Not American Idol."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, Do ya like to sing?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah, I love to."  
  
"Well, Why don't you sing us something."  
  
"Ok, I'll sing ummmmm" Hilary said flippind through the tracks. "Can't Hurry Love"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hilary heard the introduction to her song and started to belt out the song:  
  
"I need love, love to ease my mind  
  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
  
But mama said you can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love, no, you'll just have to wait  
  
You gotta trust, give it time  
  
No matter how long it takes  
  
But How many heartaches must I stand  
  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
  
When I feel my strength, yeah it's almost gone  
  
I remember mama said  
  
No you just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love, no, you'll just have to wait  
  
You gotta trust, give it time  
  
No matter how long it takes  
  
Now Break!  
  
Cant't Hurry Love!"  
  
As she finished she looked at the others and they were amazed.  
  
"Wow. You sing great!" said Kim and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So do you have any other CD's?" asked Jake.  
  
"She most likely does Jake, but we have to go change into our robes." said Kim.  
  
"Kim and I will go first" said Ethan pointing to the doors in the back, one with "GIRLS" painted on it in big letters and the other with "BOYS" printed in the same way. "And then Jake and Hilary can go." he finished.  
  
"Sounds good" said Hilary.  
  
Ethan and Kim got up and grabbed their uniforms and walked to the back of the car.  
  
"So what's it like to live in the 'Land Of The Brave?'" asked Jake and Hilary responded with a puzzled look. "America?"  
  
"Oh, Its Ok, I Guess." she said "That didn't take very long!" said Hilary looking at Kimberly as she approached the compartment.  
  
"It really doesn't take that long."  
  
"Then I'll be right back" Hilary said, and as she said this her clothes came zooming over.  
  
"I Love Being Telekinetic!" she said as she walked to the back of the compartment. 


End file.
